Remembering You
by idiosyncraticbug
Summary: You look very familiar, I must have seen you somewhere before this. A collection of related one-shots. COMPLETE
1. Remembering You

* * *

oOo

There it is again, that look on your face. The look that says you are sad and a little frustrated, maybe even angry, but trying not to show it. You think I wouldn't notice, but that's where you're wrong. I see it every time you think I'm not looking.

I ask you what's wrong; but you just shake your head and lower your eyes to the book that's in your hands. This is the first time you're sitting here with me like this; it's usually a tall woman with red hair or the golden haired man. Sometimes two tall men, one with brown hair and the other with black, come too. Somehow, I feel glad that you're here today.

Absently, I try to catch a glimpse of what you're reading. The title is rather long and written in English. I can only barely make out a word – para … parapsychology? Parapsychology, I think that's it. All the while I think that you must be a very clever person and I secretly admire your intellect from where I sit.

You are absorbed in the book, so I turn my eyes back to the open window, to where the blue sky and white clouds are. A solitary bird flies towards the horizon, disappearing behind a tall building.

I can hear the soft rustling of paper when you turn a page and a small smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I turn my gaze back to you. I wonder to myself, when will you finish the book?

You look up all of a sudden, and your eyes meet mine. My cheeks feel warm and I suddenly find myself feeling shy around you. Something tells me that it is wrong for me to stare at you like that.

Now, it's your turn to ask me what's wrong. I simply smile and shake my head. You look very familiar, I must have seen you somewhere before this; I say softly, my eyes focused on the small hole on the blanket covering my legs.

You are curious, I can feel it, yet you don't say a word. There is also hope, but it's very faint. What are you hoping for?

It is a long while before you speak again. Do you, you ask me, do you know who am I? Your voice, so soft and hopeful, brings me out of my thoughts. I turn to look at you, only to find you staring straight at me. Something tells me that I should feel unnerved by your stare, yet I am not.

I must have taken too long to answer, so you repeat your question a little more insistently. I get the feeling that you don't usually repeat your questions.

I open my mouth but no words come out. My mind has gone blank all of a sudden. Do I know you? Yes, yes I do. I know who you are, I saw you in my dreams just the night before. You held my hand and smiled at me, assuring me that everything will be alright. Or was it someone else that I saw? A part of me thinks it was you, but another part of me says no.

I try again; try to recall the answer to your question. Do I know you? Yes, I know you. I know what's your …

Your name. I grip the blanket tightly in my hands. Your name. What is your name? The more I try to recall your name, the thicker the haze in my mind becomes. Fear grips me and my mouth goes dry. A thin sheen of sweat breaks out on my forehead.

I cannot remember your name.

I must have panicked, because in an instant, you are beside me. You place an arm around my shoulder and draw me close while another hand rub soothing circles on my back. It's okay, you say, it's okay, Mai.

Mai. Yes, my name is Mai; the red haired woman told me a few days ago. What is your name? Why can't I remember your name?

With my head against your chest, I can hear your heart thumping rhythmically in my ear. I find myself thinking how nice and warm it is to be in your arms.

Before I know it, I blurt out, the last time you held me like this feels like so long ago.

Your immediately hold me at arm's length, keen eyes searching my face.

You remembered? you ask, a slight hint of desperation leaking out in your voice.

I look up at you in confusion as I ask, remember what?

You hesitate for a moment, before saying quietly, remember me, remember … us.

Us? What –

You cut me off with a shake of your head. It's okay if you don't remember anything now, take your time Mai. I will wait, you say gently.

Yet your voice is tinged with sadness when you say that.

It makes me want to cry.

oOo

* * *

A/N: This is by far the shortest oneshot I've ever written. It's just to get a few recurring thoughts out of my mind so I can concentrate on other more important things such as finals. Anyway, enjoy.


	2. Forgetting You

A/N: This is the set before 'Remembering You' and also written in Mai's POV. Hopefully it answers some of the questions that some of you have been asking. As you can see, this is now no longer a one-shot. From here onwards, this story will be made up of several one-shots but it won't be a 30-chapter epic though. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

Stopping before a wooden door, I glance down at the clipboard in my hand. I have arrived at the last room on my list - the master bedroom. Gently, I turn the doorknob and the heavy door swung slowly open on creaky hinges. Before working at SPR, I might have jumped a little at such a sound but now, I've grown accustomed to them, just like I've gotten used to walking around a haunted mansion by myself.

The room is both dim and dusty, the dirt-caked windows barely letting any light through. It is a rather large room, one filled with some antique looking furniture. Several paintings, oil paintings from the looks of it, hung on the walls, long trails of cobwebs hanging off their ornate frames.

_They must be worth a lot of money,_ I think to myself.

Walking to the centre of the room, I hold up the small digital thermometer, patiently waiting for the soft beep to sound. The sound of my pen scratching against the paper as I recorded the room's temperature seem so loud to my ears that I nearly gave myself a fright. Just nearly.

There i nothing out of the ordinary about that room, so I turn around to leave. I didn't want my very handsome but also very narcissistic boss to think that I'm slacking off somewhere or anything. Not that there's anywhere I would want to go slacking off in this mansion; the place is already giving me the creeps as it is.

Talking about creeps, I think the room seems to be gloomier than before. Or maybe I'm just scaring myself. But, it really is about time that I return to the base.

Suddenly, my arms went limp, both falling listlessly to my sides. The clipboard cradled in my arm clattered against the wooden floorboards while my pen rolled away to a corner of the room.

The room is now spinning in a dizzying manner and my eyes slide close.

oOo

When I open my eyes again, I am lying on a bed in a dimly lit room. Slowly, I sit up and push the covers off me. I recognize the room as being the one I am sharing with Ayako and Masako in the mansion.

_What time is it? Where is everyone else?_

My shoulder was throbbing dully, so I press a finger to it. It hurt. I roll up my sleeve to take a look, my eyes widening at the large, nasty looking bruise.

_When did I get that – Oh, right. I fainted while in the master bedroom. Thank goodness someone came for me._

I slide off the bed and walk towards the door, deciding that I'd go to the base and let them know that I'm awake.

_No point in letting them to continue worrying now that I'm fine._

The long corridor, like the rest of the mansion, is only dimly lit. Luckily, someone had left the door to the base wide open, enabling some of the light from the room to spill out to the corridor, making my dim surroundings slightly more bearable.

However, my legs didn't turn into the room we are using as a base. They continue to walk straight past the open door towards the stairs at the end of the corridor.

_No, no, stop. I don't want to go straight! I want to go to the base! Turn back! Turn back!_

All my efforts to stop myself and bring my limbs back under my command were futile. My legs continue walking as if they are someone else's legs.

I walk up the long spiral staircase, my shoes leaving dusty imprints on the wooden surface. I want so much to reach out my hands and grab hold of the banister to prevent myself from going further forward but my hands wouldn't move.

I continue my ascent.

_Someone help me! I can't control myself!_

I open my mouth to scream for help but no sound came out. When I reach the landing on the second floor, I automatically head towards a large double door on my right.

Fear, that's what I'm feeling right now. Instinctively, I know that I should not go beyond that door. Again I try to stop myself.

_Help me! Someone! Anyone! I don't want to go there!_

My hands reach out and grasp the cold bronze handles, flinging the door open with a strength that I didn't know I possess.

Against my wishes and commands, my feet step out onto the balcony overlooking the mansion's garden. It must have been a beautiful garden once, but now, it is overrun by weeds and wilted plants.

The half-moon hanging low on the eastern sky cast an ill-omened light onto the world below. If the garden look creepy during the daytime, it is downright frightening now.

I head to the edge of the balcony, no matter how much I protest the action in my mind. My limbs seem to have grown a mind of their own as they heft my body up on the wide balcony railing. Without even a second's hesitation, I stand on the railing, eyes looking towards the dark horizon.

A cool night breeze ruffles my hair and clothes. I shiver, but it is not due to the breeze. Something ominous is in the area and all my instincts are currently screaming at me to run away. Yet, all I could do is just stand there like an idiot.

_Get down from here, Mai. This place is dangerous. Something is out here. Get out of here!_

Suddenly I could hear footsteps thundering up the stairs. My heart leapt with joy.

_Someone's here! They found me! Save me, Naru! Bou-san! Anyone!_

"Mai! Get down from there! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Bou-san, the monk who is like my elder brother, exclaims.

_No! I'm not! I can't move! Help me please, Bou-san!_

"Mai! Turn around and come down!"

_I am trying, Ayako! But I can't move my body!_

More footsteps approach the balcony and I could hear Bou-san and Ayako moving closer.

Suddenly, my body whirl around so quickly that strands of my hair whip my face. I could feel the corners of my lips lift up into a sardonic smile.

Masako, who had just arrived with John, let out a gasp from behind the long sleeve of her kimono.

"That's … not … Mai …"

_What do you mean, Masako? I'm still Mai! Look at me! I'm still me!_

"Masako's right. I can see it now. Mai's been possessed," says Bou-san.

With a serious expression on his face, John step forward and began chanting words from the Bible that I've heard him use so many times before in exorcisms.

Immediately, I feel a searing pain in my chest, as if someone had just pressed a white hot iron rod to me.

_Stop! Stop it, John! It hurts!_

A laugh escapes me and I take my left hand in my right before pushing down on it backwards. The pain is agonizing. I didn't need to be a genius to know that I have just broken my own wrist. Despite that, my lips are still smiling that cold smile.

"Stop, John! The spirit is taking it out on Mai!" Bou-san shouts.

John does not need to be told twice. The good thing about John's stopping is that I cannot feel the pain in my chest anymore, but the bad thing is, I'm still possessed by the spirit.

Tears begin running down my face, but instead of sobbing, I start to laugh as if someone had just told me the funniest joke on earth.

"Mai."

My eyes fall upon the two newcomers and I stop laughing.

_Naru… help me, Naru!_

"The spirit is possessing Mai-chan, Shibuya-san," said John quietly.

Naru gives John a nod of acknowledgement, his eyes never leaving mine. In his dark depths, I can see anger and determination. He looks calm and silent, but I know that he is blaming himself for what is happening to me.

The panic and fear that I have been feeling seem to disappear the minute he appeared. With Naru here, I'm not afraid of anything. He will save me; he has never failed me before.

_This is not your fault Naru. You will save me, don't worry. I believe in you. I love you, Naru._

He advances slowly; his right hand is gripped in a tight fist. I recognize that posture and I begin to panic all over again.

_Don't use your powers Naru!_

I move one step backwards, my feet dangerously near the edge of the narrow ledge.

Suddenly, I can feel myself smiling. My mouth opens and I can hear my voice speaking.

"She loves you, you know. How nice. Let's see if you can save your precious Mai with your powers if I do this!"

Immediately after, I fling my body off the railing.

"MAI!"

oOo

I squeeze my eyes shut the second I open them. This place is so bright that it is hurting me.

"Mai! You're awake!"

Groggily, I blink my eyes open. The light is more bearable now. My gaze falls upon the person hovering above me, a woman with long red hair and worry etched all over her face.

I stare wide-eyed at her, causing her to wave a nicely manicured hand before my eyes to catch my attention, her concern evident in her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright, Mai? Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

I gingerly shake my head, the thing around my neck preventing me from moving much, before clearing my throat and opening my mouth.

"Who are you?" I ask in a slightly raspy voice.

oOo

* * *


	3. Return To Me

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me. Obviously.

A/N: This is set shortly after 'Forgetting You'.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

She was laughing gaily, her laughter the only sound in the silent night. Despite that, tears were running down her face. He would have been amused at the sight of her laughing and crying at the same time were it not for the fact that she was currently possessed by a ghost they were hunting and, not to mention, standing precariously on the railing of a balcony.

Her cinnamon colored eyes met his, and instantly he could see the fear in them disappear. He felt his heart clench tight. He cannot fail her; he must save her from the spirit possessing her.

Narrowing his eyes, he subconsciously curled his right hand into a tight fist.

She took a step backwards, her feet much closer to the edge now, and someone let out a gasp. He didn't know who it was and honestly, he didn't care. All he cared for now is for Mai to be safe.

Suddenly, she smiled brightly at him. Under normal circumstances, he would have returned it with a small smile for seldom can he resist her smiles. But not tonight. That was not his Mai smiling at him. He furrowed his brow; one did not need to be a genius to know that the spirit possessing Mai was up to no good.

"She loves you, you know. How nice. Let's see if you can save your precious Mai with your powers if I do this!"

Before anyone could react to that, she had flung herself off the railing, looking very much like a person attempting suicide.

"MAI!"

He reached the railing just in time to see her petite body crash through a withered rosebush and hit the hard ground below.

He dashed down the stairs and into the garden, all the while praying to each and every god that would listen for Mai to be safe. It was then that the moon chose to emerge from behind a cloud, her cold light shining down upon Mai's pale face and battered body half hidden by some dead shrubs. He stopped short at the sight that met his eyes.

"Mai …"

Her clothes were stained with the bright red blood oozing from the many scratches and gashes on her body. The small puddle of blood beneath her head was slowly growing in size; making it seem more and more like a blood red halo.

---

---

"MAI!"

Her name tore from his lips as he shot up from his bed. In his chest, his heart pounded so hard and loud, it was as if he had just run a marathon. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, causing his dark bangs to stick to his clammy skin.

_Mai._

Gradually, Naru calmed himself down and got out of the bed he had been sleeping in. There was no way he could go back to sleep again after that. He never could no matter how hard he tried. Silently, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

Naru gripped his right hand into a tight fist. He had been dreaming about that night again. This time, the dream was even more vivid than the last.

He saw very clearly Mai's petite body lying prone and lifeless on the hard ground after falling from the balcony. He saw her crashing through the large withered rosebush. He saw her small, brown head hit a protruding rock beneath the rosebush.

And he had never hated himself more in his life than at that moment.

He was too late; Mai had hit the ground before he could harness enough of his raw powers to prevent her fall and at the same time, not put her into more danger. She had placed her hopes in him and he had failed her. What was the point of having these powers when you couldn't even save the person that you loved?

Angrily, he punched the granite countertop. Why did the people he loved and cared for always ended up leaving him? He had lost Gene a few years ago, and now ...

_Mai. _

The petite, brown-haired girl had stumbled into his life one day and somehow, managed to remain there for much longer than he expected despite his less than friendly attitude. He didn't know exactly what it was about her that made him want to have her around him at all times. It could be her sunny disposition, her smiles, her perseverance, or maybe because she made very good tea.

However, one thing is for sure; Mai was the one who had slowly but surely filled the void Gene left behind when he died.

But now …

The doctors at the hospital said they had tried their very best; there was a blood clot in her brain that had only been removed after a grueling five-hour surgery. After Mai had been brought out of the surgery room, none of the doctors could say for sure when she would awake from her slumber. There was the possibility that she would be in a coma forever.

Still, he hoped that she would wake; Mai was too stubborn not to. And true enough, wake she did.

Matsuzaki-san had called to inform him one day that Mai had woken up, a good two weeks later. He was in his office, as usual. These days, he never went anywhere else except to the office. Everywhere else, from the park to the hospital, reminded him of her.

He had only stepped foot once into the hospital to see Mai after her surgery. It was very late at night and none of the other SPR members were around. Mai lay on the hospital bed, still in a coma. Only her chest rising up and down evenly with every breath she took told him that she was still alive. Quietly, he had apologized to her for it had been his fault that she was now in the hospital.

Then, he had said goodbye, even though it hurt a lot to say those words.

Naru left the hospital that night with a promise to himself to never see Mai again. It was the only way to keep her safe. Ghost hunting was dangerous business, and he'd rather be damned than put Mai into further danger. He didn't deserve her, just as she deserved someone better than him.

The rest of SPR, Lin included, had given him hell when they found out about it a week after Mai's awakening. Hara-san had very calmly walked up to him and given him a slap, something he had not expected from the prim and proper medium.

-- Flashback –

"What did you mean by you're never seeing her again?" asked Ayako angrily.

Naru's eyes never left the file he was reading as he answered, "Exactly what I meant."

"Naru, you bastard, how could you even think of doing that?" growled Takigawa. "She loved you! How can you abandon her just like that?"

He did not answer. They would never understand, so why bother explaining?

A slap across his face had him looking up in shock. He was expecting the monk to punch him, god knows that he deserved that punch, but for Hara-san to slap him was unexpected, to say the least.

"You are very selfish, Naru. You think you're helping her by staying out of her life, but you're wrong. Mai has amnesia and to regain her memories, she will need our help."

"Mai has amnesia?" he asked softly, not believing what he heard.

"Yes, and you would know it too if only you had been there to see her when she woke up last week. You would also have seen how scared Mai was when she couldn't recall a thing about any of us. She needs us, and above all, she needs you, Naru, amnesia or not."

"Hara-san is right. Mai-chan needs you, Shibuya-san. She always appears to be looking for something but she has no idea what she is looking for. I've seen her searching our faces more than once whenever we visit her. Shibuya-san, Mai-chan is looking for you even though she may not remember you," said John quietly.

-- End Flashback –

It could have been Hara-san's stinging words or John's quietly spoken observation, but either way, it broke his resolve. He wasn't cold-hearted enough to stay away especially after being told in no uncertain terms that Mai wanted to see him. Mai had always been there for him and now was his turn to be there for her when she needed him the most.

He was in the hospital early the next day. Mai looked glad to see him but it broke his heart to know that she couldn't remember him.

Now …

There was an empty space in his heart where Mai, with her bright smiles and happy laughter, used to occupy. The present Mai was at the same time, Mai and not Mai.

Sighing, he glanced out the window to see the first rays of the sun light up the sky. He had never told her, but he needed her more than he needed anything else.

_Return to me soon, Mai._

oOo

* * *


	4. The Chrysanthemum Incident

A/N: This chapter is for FallenRaindrops, who erm ... requested, for a humor chapter or she'll, and I quote, "die from over-crying". I tried my best, hopefully this is humorous enough. It is sort of based on the personal experience of someone I know.

It is also important to note that in Japan as well as in China and Korea, yellow chrysanthemums are considered to be funeral flowers, that is, the kind of flowers that one puts on the grave of the deceased. Hence, it is considered socially not right for a person to present someone else with yellow chrysanthemums, unless the person is well, dead, of course. Anyway, on with the story. Thanks to all of you who left me encouraging reviews. *bows*

'The Chrysanthemum Incident' is set after 'Return To Me'.

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

Naru glanced out of his office window, idly watching the people on the streets below. The number of noteworthy cases were low as of late, hence the peace and quiet in the office. Out of the corner of his eye, something colorful moved and caught his attention. He turned his head in time to see a man with a large colorful bouquet in his arms walk away from the florist opposite SPR.

It was rather like what happened nearly a year ago.

-- Flashback --

The little bell hanging on the glass door jingled lightly when he pushed it open. A lady who appeared to be in her late fifties greeted him from behind the counter.

"Welcome, young man. How may I help you today?"

Dark blue eyes glanced around the small shop, taking in all the flowers and shrubs on display. There were so many of them in here, in all the colors of the rainbow and then some, how was he supposed to know which one she wanted?

The lady, noticing his blank expression, approached him.

"Do you have a particular flower in mind, young man?"

He shook his head. Mai had never said out loud what her favorite flower was and he had not thought to ask anyone before coming in here. But the florist should know what a girl likes, right? It was her job after all. Just as he was about to ask the lady, his eyes fell upon a bunch of brightly colored flowers in a tin pail in the corner.

_Mai did mention that she liked yellow flowers, something about them being cheerful._

"I'll take some of those," said Naru, pointing to the cluster of yellow flowers.

"Sure," the lady replied amiably, walking over to select half a dozen for him before proceeding behind the counter to wrap them up. She should have known that the handsome young man would want these flowers. He was all dressed in black and had such a somber expression on his face. Her heart went out to him; he looked too young to be going somewhere like that on such a fine day.

"There you go," she said, handing him the flowers.

Naru took them wordlessly before placing the money on the counter.

"Thank you and have a nice day."

He merely nodded once and left, disappearing easily into the crowd to continue on his way back to the office.

The minute he stepped across the threshold, Mai's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Naru, a lady just called for help about her grand-aunt's house. Apparently, spirits have been appearing there. Also, Lin-san said he'll be back slightly later today. Madoka dropped by so he took her out to lunch."

He listened to her half-heartedly; his mind still wondering how on earth Mai knew it was him who entered the office when he hadn't even uttered a sound.

"Naru – Woah!" she gasped, placing her hand over her currently racing heart and glaring at the person standing casually at the door.

"Naru! Don't scare me like that! I thought you've already gone into your office. Thank Kami I'm not holding the kettle or you're going to find yourself drenched with boiling water. Make some noise when you're here next time, would you?"

"I'll try. But it's really not my fault if your voice is so loud that it drowned out all the other sounds," he replied with a smirk.

"Why you-"

"Here, these are for you, Mai."

Mai looked at the bouquet thrust before her with wide eyes. A second later, she was doubled up with laughter so hard that her face turned red and tears ran down her cheeks.

Naru looked at the laughing girl, perplexed. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. Had Mai gone mad?

The confused look on his face sent Mai into peals of laughter once more. Now, he was pretty certain that she had gone mad. Judging from the color of her face, she really should stop laughing before she dies of asphyxiation.

"Mai."

At the curt tone of his voice, Mai hurriedly brushed away the tears in her eyes and managed to keep from bursting out into laughter all over again even though a telltale smile still lingered around her lips. Naru gave her a small glare.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny, Mai?"

"Oh, Naru, you idiot scientist. You really have no idea, do you?"

He responded with another glare.

"You don't give chrysanthemums to a girl. These flowers are meant for the dead."

Naru blinked. That was news to him. He had always thought that white roses were meant for the dead.

"You said you liked yellow flowers."

"I meant sunflowers. You were supposed to be smart enough to figure it out."

"The lady still sold them to me," he muttered, feeling rather adamant despite the sour look on his face.

Mai couldn't control herself and burst out giggling again, much to Naru's displeasure.

"You … are dressed all in black. Anyone in their right mind would've thought that you're going to a funeral."

He frowned. Now he knew why the florist was looking at him with something akin to pity in her eyes. Mai, on the other hand, had no such pity for him. One look at her and he knew she'd never let him live this particular incident down.

However, her following words surprised him, even though he didn't show it.

"But thanks, Naru, for the flowers," she said, taking the bouquet from him. "It was very thoughtful of you."

With that, she reached up on tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before skipping to her desk, giggling all the way.

-- End Flashback –

Naru couldn't help the fond smile that lifted the corners of his lips at the memory. That was the first time Mai had kissed him. It was also then that he discovered how perfectly mischievous the usually innocent looking Mai could be.

For the next week and a half after what Mai dubbed 'the Chrysanthemum Incident', Mai had served him not his usual green tea, but chrysanthemum tea instead. He would have fired her if he didn't like having her around so much.

Blue eyes glanced towards the florist again. He had not presented her with flowers anymore after that. Maybe it was time to do so again, but this time, with the correct flowers.

oOo

A soft knock sounded at the door and Mai looked up from the magazine she was idly flipping through.

"Come in."

A bright smile lit up her face at the other person's entrance.

"Kazuya-kun. Good morning."

Internally, he winced. Mai had never called him 'Kazuya-kun' in all the years he had known her. She had never addressed him any other way; Naru was her name for him. Despite that, he found himself supplying her only with 'Shibuya Kazuya' when she asked for his name.

"Good morning, Mai. Here," he said, placing a bouquet of flowers into her lap, "these are for you."

Mai felt her cheeks redden slightly as she mumbled out a soft 'thank you'.

"What flowers are these, Kazuya-kun?"

"Sunflowers. They were your favorite."

"They're beautiful and so cheerful-looking," said Mai, admiring the gaily colored flowers.

He nodded.

"Ne, what flower is this, Kazuya-kun? It's different from the rest," she said, pointing to a bright yellow blossom nestled between two sunflowers.

"That's a chrysanthemum."

Mai looked at the blossom thoughtfully for a moment before saying softly, "The Chrysanthemum Incident …"

Then she let out a soft giggle.

"Someone once gave me a bouquet of chrysanthemums. He had no idea that they were meant for the dead."

Naru felt his eyes widen. _She remembered?_

"Do you remember who was it that gave you the flowers?"

Mai furrowed her brows as she tried to recall the person's face. Try as she might, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Kazuya-kun. I can't remember."

A short silence fell between them, until Mai broke it.

"I think he was someone close to me, although I can't remember his face," she said, her eyes gazing into the distance.

Then, as if catching herself, she turned to him with a bright smile on her face as she said, "But I'm sure I'll remember him soon. He might miss me terribly if I don't."

Naru couldn't help the small smile that tugged the corners of his lips upwards at her mischievous remark. For a moment, it felt as if the old Mai had returned.

Something tells him that he wouldn't have to wait too long for Mai to regain her memories. He can't wait to return to being Mai's Naru once again and not just 'Kazuya-kun'.

oOo

* * *


	5. My Favorite Place

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

A/N: 'My Favorite Place' is written in Mai's POV. I honestly do not know what made me write this chapter the way it is now. It was finished before I know it. Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter. *bows* Please note that from here onwards, the chapters will be in a chronological order, unless stated otherwise.

* * *

oOo

I close my eyes and tilt my face towards the sky. It's so good to feel the sun's warmth on my cheeks. I let out a contented little sigh as I open my eyes once again. It really is good to be out of that stuffy hospital room.

A chuckle sounds from beside me and I get the feeling that I'm being laughed at so I turn to face you with narrowed eyes. But my annoyance disappears almost immediately at the sight of your small smile. I smile back at you and can't help but think that I don't mind being laughed at by you if you're going to be smiling that way.

You should smile more, Kazuya-kun, I blurt out, you look very nice when you smile.

I want very much to quickly turn away from you and hide the bright red blush that I know is on my face, but the neck brace still around my neck prevents me from moving my head too much. Beside me, you laugh softly and I decide on the spot that I like hearing you laugh too.

I know, you say. My eyes widen; I am speechless. I am not hearing things, am I?

You're rather cute when you're blushing, you say as your long fingers stroke my cheek. You look directly into my eyes with your beautiful blue ones when you do that, and I find that I don't want to look away.

I remember a time when I did something like this too; looked into a pair of eyes as blue as yours. Sadly, I don't remember whose eyes were they.

Your hand cups my cheek gently. Okay, I am very sure that my face is now as red as a … as a … never mind. I don't remember its name, but it's a round, red colored, erm, thing, which can be eaten … I think. But I don't deny that it feels right to have your hand there; it's as if you've done this many times before.

Something plops into my lap and I let out something that sounded like a squeak, bringing both of us out of our thoughts. You withdraw your hand and already I miss the warmth. I glance down in surprise to see a green colored ball. I blink. Once, twice. Now where did this ball come from?

A childish voice caught my attention. Onee-san, the voice called, onee-san.

I turn my head slightly to see a young boy of about six or seven years of age running up to me. He's breathless by the time he reaches my side.

Is this yours? I ask, holding out the ball to him. He breaks into a large grin and nods enthusiastically, his small chubby hands reaching out to take the ball. Thank you, onee-san, he says before running back to where his father is standing.

I look at the boy who is tossing the ball up and down while his father watches over him. I feel like I've seen a scene like this before but I don't know where. I remember a tall, dark-haired man with a little boy clinging to him. The boy played with him and called him father.

Then it struck me. I know the tall man. But … I don't remember the little boy's name. Maybe you will know.

Ne, Kazuya-kun, what is the name of Lin-san's son? I ask.

You look surprised at my question. Lin's son? you ask. I nod.

He doesn't have a son. He's not married, you answer. I furrow my brows. But I remember seeing him with a little boy who called him father, I reply.

Now it is your turn to furrow your brows. But suddenly, you let out a short laugh. I am even more confused now. Why are you laughing?

Gently, you explain to me what happened that Christmas a few years ago and how the boy I remembered seeing wasn't Lin-san's son. I feel a little silly after you finish but you console me by saying that it's good if I can recall some things even if I may have remembered them wrongly.

Silence falls between us. Somehow, sitting here with you and not saying anything hardly feels awkward. You look out towards the garden before us. A few other patients are out as well to enjoy the lovely weather. There's a peaceful expression on your face, not the indifferent one that you always wear whenever you come to see me with the others.

A soft breeze blows across my face and I wonder, do you like being here with me?

I ask the question of you. You answer no.

I avert my gaze. I don't know why but tears are forming in my eyes and my lower lip trembles. I'm not crying, I tell myself, something just flew into my eye that's all.

You surprise me by taking my uninjured right hand and clasping it in both of yours. I can't help but notice how small my hand is compared to yours. I look at you, curiosity fills me when I see you smiling.

I don't like being here with you like this, Mai. I don't like sitting by myself on this stone bench while you're sitting in a wheelchair. I don't like seeing the plaster casts and bandages on you every time I talk to you. I want to see you whole and healthy, and sitting right next to me on a warm, sandy beach somewhere. You say those words so softly and tenderly; they tug at my heartstrings and I begin to cry.

Tears roll down my cheeks but you brush each and every one of them away gently. Don't cry, Mai, you whisper, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry.

I shake my head and give you a smile. I'm happy that you don't hate me, Kazuya-kun, I say.

You give my hand a soft squeeze, saying, I can never hate you, Mai; I don't bring people I hate to the beach.

I let out a laugh. You smile. I can see that you're glad I'm not crying anymore.

But why the beach? I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

It's your favorite place, Mai, you answer.

oOo

* * *


	6. Dream of a Memory

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful show of support thus far. I'm very sorry for this really late update. Life has been busy; that's all I can say. This chapter is written in Mai's POV and hopefully, no one is confused by the events in this chapter. I apologise beforehand for any and all mistakes that are in this chapter. Will rectify them as soon as my brain is more than half awake. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

I looked around me and blinked several times. _How did I end up here? _I clearly recall going to sleep on the hospital bed. Perhaps this is a dream? It certainly seems like one because for one, I am not covered in bandages and am standing normally on my own two feet.

I take in a deep breath. It certainly feels good to not have that confining lump of plaster on my leg weighing me down. From where I stood, the sea was just a few steps away, so close in fact, that every once in a while, a particularly ambitious little wave would nip at my toes. I wiggle my toes in the wet sand and let out a giggle.

This place … there is something very nostalgic to it. Every little thing here feels so familiar; it's as if I've been here a very long time ago.

Gingerly, I take a few steps forward into the water. The feel of the warm sun against my skin, the cool water lapping against my ankles, the salty tang in the air …

Laughter – a child's – reached my ears, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn to see a young girl, probably no more than five, running up to a man who is busy building a sandcastle, a plastic bucket that's clearly spilling over with seashells in her small hands. She was dressed in a pink colored swimsuit with a short, frilly skirt. Her brown hair was tied into two pigtails, one of which was rapidly coming loose from its confines.

After a long moment of transferring the seashells in her bucket onto the sand walls of the sandcastle, she jumped up and ran towards where a woman was sitting underneath the shade of a large, colorful umbrella.

"Mama! Mama! Come look!"

Small hands tugged at the larger ones of an older woman, pulling her out from underneath the cool shade and into the hot sun.

Laughingly, the woman asked, "Where are you taking me, Mai-chan?"

"Tada! This Mai castle! Pretty?"

"Oh my, that's a very pretty sandcastle, Mai-chan," said the woman, smiling down at her widely grinning daughter. "Did you make it yourself?"

The little girl shook her head, saying, "Papa help Mai make. Mai put shells!" she exclaimed, pointing exuberantly to the many seashells that covered the walls of the sandcastle.

The man sitting beside the sandcastle laughed as he said, "You should have seen her just now, Keiko. I think she cleaned out the entire beach of shells!"

Mai's face turned slightly pink and she looked away, a rather guilty expression on her face.

Her mother laughed and gently scolded her husband. "Stop teasing Mai-chan, dear. She just wants to make the most beautiful sandcastle, right, Mai-chan?"

Before she could nod her agreement, she found herself lifted into the arms of her father.

"Alright! Come, Mai-chan, let's take a picture with the most beautiful sandcastle in the world!"

Her reply was to throw her short arms around her father's neck and put on the widest grin on her face as her mother snapped a picture of both father and daughter.

I turn away from the scene and walk towards the shoreline, feeling very much like an intruder watching a happy family's private moment. They look so happy, and for a moment, I'm envious of the little girl, wanting to be her even if just for a short while.

"This is your memory of when you were five, Mai."

I spin around at the sound of a voice behind me, only to find my brown eyes looking into a very familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Kazuya-kun …"

He gives me a small and somewhat sad-looking smile.

"Is this a dream, Kazuya-kun?"

There's a thoughtful expression on his face and I'm pretty sure it must have been a long minute before he replied.

"This is a part of your earlier memories that had somehow been suppressed. The little girl over there is your younger self, Mai," he says quietly.

I looked over to where the little family is busy taking pictures with the sandcastle; my gaze on a certain brown haired little girl in particular. That happy family is mine. Those are my parents and I am their little girl. A warm, fuzzy feeling bubble up in me and I can't help but smile.

Yet somehow, I can't shake of the feeling of loneliness and melancholy that hover upon the fringes of my mind every time I gaze upon the faces of my parents.

"So … I am not dreaming?"

"In a way, this is like a dream because you are actually sleeping in the hospital right now. What you see while you are asleep are the memories you have stored away in your mind."

I take in the happy scene playing out before my eyes, wishing against all odds that I can somehow go back in time to those obviously happier days. But there is one thing that continues to plague my mind, causing me to turn abruptly to Kazuya-kun.

"Will I remember this when I wake up?"

"I don't know, Mai. But I hope you will. Even if you don't, I'll always be there for you. Don't worry."

oOo

The sound of the door being pushed open woke me up. It's a nurse with my breakfast. I find it rather odd because I'm usually already awake before she arrives. Ah, but that doesn't really bother me. Everyone is allowed a day or two to sleep in.

After what seemed like ages in the washroom where I tried to tidy myself up as best as I could with the help of another nurse, I finally settle down to eat. By then, my stomach is already growling, and very ferociously too at that, so much so that I have long since given up feeling embarrassed about it.

Today's menu is the usual breakfast of rice, miso soup, some chicken and vegetables but somehow this feels different in a way. It may or may not have something to do with the slice of watermelon sitting at a corner of the plate. But it certainly did bring back to mind the dream, or what I think is a dream, that I had last night.

We were at the beach, my parents and I. It's our first vacation as a family of three. I think I remember having done something like making a sandcastle and covering it with seashells. I'm not too sure, but the feeling of having been there and done that is pretty strong.

Anyway, that's not really important. What's important to me now is that I can recall things in my past. Well, bits and pieces at least. But one thing I'm sure of is that we've never returned to the beach after that.

I suppose that it's all due to my father's untimely death that left behind both my mother and me. To support the both of us as well as to pay off the debts that accumulated after my father's death, my mother had to work so hard that there was hardly time any time for a vacation.

If I'm not mistaken, when I got older, life became slightly better but I still took on summer jobs around the neighbourhood to help my mother with the bills. I don't really remember going for vacations during that time, but I do remember having a picnic or two with my mother in the park during the cherry blossom viewing season.

A few years later, when I entered middle school, my mother left to join my father in eternal peace. I became truly alone then. It had been difficult both emotionally and otherwise to not have a family all of a sudden.

Anyway, I suppose that I have gotten used to it because right now, the feeling of sadness that comes from losing one's parents isn't that strong. It's there alright, but it feels familiar, like it has been a part of me for a very long time. But I don't deny that the memory has made the world seem much lonelier all of a sudden.

Someone, the nurse probably, has pushed back the curtains, allowing the sunlight to stream in the window and cast yellow rays onto the linoleum floor. It's a nice, happy day outside. Too bad I can't really say that I feel the same way.

The sound of the door being opened brings me out of my thoughts. I turn my head slowly; the neck brace didn't allow any large movements on my part.

My eyes meet with a pair of dark blue ones. It feels like déjà vu.

My black-clad visitor gives me a small smile. Suddenly, I don't feel so lonely anymore.

_I'll always be there for you … _

That's what he said in my dream and something tells me that he's a man of his words. So, I believe him when he says that he'll always be there for me, I really do.

I return the smile.

oOo

* * *


	7. Tea

A/N: "Tea" is written the 3rd person. Writer's block has forced me to put this little story aside for a while, but inspiration has struck again so here it is, the next installment. Hopefully this is up to the expectations of those of you who are still reading this fic.

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

Sounds of laughter filtered in through the closed door of his office. Almost reflexively, he knitted his brows together.

They were at it again. How many times must he remind them that this is not a café?

As if in response, a man laughed loudly. That was it. That was the last straw. He didn't care if she was among them. Honestly, couldn't they understand the simple fact that he had work to do and peace was needed for him to do it?

He strode to the door and flung it open. Immediately, silence fell upon the group clustered around the coffee table as seven pairs of eyes looked at him.

"This is an office, not a café. If you wish to make noise, leave and do it elsewhere. Mai -"

He stopped short. Without another word, he turned around briskly and re-entered his office, the door slamming shut behind him.

Eight pairs of eyes stared at the closed door, each with a different expression on his or her face. But none could match the look of bewilderment on Mai's face.

Yasuhara cleared his throat, effectively breaking the silence that had fallen upon them upon.

"Well …"

"Did I make Kazuya-kun angry?" asked Mai in a small voice.

"Nonsense! He's just being a spoiled brat," replied Ayako flippantly.

Yasuhara chuckled. "He hasn't had tea for weeks. He's probably suffering from tea withdrawal symptoms."

Around her, soft laughter and chuckles broke out.

"Shh… shh… we'll disturb Kazuya-kun again!"

Poor Mai tried to get them to quiet down but to no avail. If anything, her efforts only made them laugh harder although she failed to see the joke behind it.

"Mai," said the monk, "don't worry. He's used to it."

"But he looked so angry and-"

"He looks like that every time," said Ayako.

Before Takigawa could open his mouth to agree with Ayako, the shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted him.

"Got to run," he said while standing and downing the remainder of his iced coffee. "A band pulled out at the last minute and we get to fill in. Come Ayako, let's go."

"Who said I was going with you?" she questioned, in what was supposedly an irritable manner. Still, she stood up from where she was sitting and carried the used glasses into the kitchenette.

Yasuhara too stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"I should make a move too. It looks like it's going to rain."

"We'll drop you off at the station, Yasuhara-kun," said Ayako coming out of the kitchenette. "Bye Mai. Take care of yourself alright. Don't forget to have regular meals even if Naru doesn't and drink plenty of water."

Mai nodded at the instructions, her cheery goodbye following the trio out the door.

Once the door shut softly behind their backs, Mai turned her eyes towards another door. _Is he really not angry as they say?_

Still, she couldn't forget the way he had looked. Kazuya-kun rarely showed emotions but today he looked very … annoyed.

_He hasn't had tea for weeks. He's probably suffering from tea withdrawal symptoms._

The words spoken by Yasuhara's earlier flashed across her mind at that particular moment, causing her to wonder if that was really the case for Kazuya-kun's annoyance.

_Why hasn't he had tea for weeks? Can't he just make a cup if he wants one? Perhaps he doesn't know how to make tea? Could that be it?_

Casting another glance at the closed door, she could hardly shake of the feeling that it must be true. Kazuya-kun, the handsome and very knowledgeable Kazuya-kun, didn't know how to make tea.

Stifling a giggle, she pushed herself up on her crutch. She had been relying on what she dubbed her "third leg" ever since her discharge from the hospital a week ago and thankfully, she had gotten the hang of using it very quickly.

Mai hobbled around the office's tiny kitchen, making tea in a quiet and efficient manner. This was her first time making tea in the office although she had been here everyday for the past three days. Yet, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had done this before.

Once she had made certain that the cup in her hand will not come tumbling down the minute she took a step forward, she made her way to Kazuya-kun's office.

One soft knock and a gruff command to enter later, Mai found herself in the dimly lit and somewhat messy room that passed for an office.

He got out of his chair the minute he saw her standing there, a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"What are you doing, Mai?"

His question made her wonder if she had somehow done something wrong. _Perhaps he didn't feel like drinking tea today?_

"I-I made you tea," she replied in a small voice, holding out the cup in her hand gingerly.

His expression was unreadable as he took it from her. Mai was beginning to suspect that she had done something really wrong this time.

"I-I'll be outside if you need me."

It was said more for herself than for him. She turned around and hobbled out the door, making sure to close it behind her.

In the semi-darkness of his office, the dark-haired man inhaled the familiar fragrance of the tea he had somehow stopped drinking ever since that fateful day. Closing his eyes, he let the scent wash over him as he slowly savored the slightly bitter tea. It calmed him down, as it always did.

_This is …_

He had not consciously realized that he missed her tea until now. It felt as if he had been brought back into the past, back to a time when Mai was well and healthy enough to grumble at him every time he demanded his tea.

Placing the now empty cup down on his desk, he was suddenly made aware of the lack of sound from outside his office. Fearful that something bad had befallen Mai, he exited his office in a rush, only to find that Mai had fallen asleep on the couch.

He let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the sleeping girl. Gently, he shook her awake, amused at how she can fall asleep so quickly.

"Mai, wake up."

"Five more … minutes … Naru …"

Dark blue eyes widened in surprise. He could not have heard it wrongly, could he?

"Mai …"

Large brown eyes blinked open and gazed up at him sleepily. Upon recognizing him, she sat up straight and sheepishly ran her fingers through her short hair.

"S-Sorry Kazuya-kun, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"What did you just call me?"

"Kazuya-kun …" She trailed off, uncertainty lacing her voice.

"No, before that, when you were still half asleep."

Mai looked puzzled as she racked her brain trying to remember if she had called him something other than his name.

"I don't remember. I'm sorry, Kazuya-kun."

He looked away, but Mai could sense the disappointment that hung heavily around him.

"Kazuya-kun? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come, I'll take you home."

Mai nodded, pushing herself up with the crutch he handed to her. His evident disappointment weighed heavily upon her heart.

_I wish I knew what it was that you wanted to hear, Kazuya-kun._

oOo

* * *


	8. Perhaps, Love

A/N: "Perhaps, Love" is written in Mai's POV. The title "Perhaps, Love" comes from a movie/musical. Everything else (except the characters, of course) in this chapter are mine.

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_Italics denote thoughts._

_

* * *

_

oOo

A neat diagonal line was drawn across the small black numbers, marking another day that had gone by. Quietly, I flipped the switch off, plunging my small room into darkness before climbing into bed.

Sleep came late tonight as my mind wandered.

_Five months._

It has been five months since the … accident? I'm not even sure what to call it. It was too much of an accident to not be called one, and yet, it was much too planned to be called an accident. Very confusing, I know. I confuse myself all the time too.

Still, five months have gone by just like that.

I'd like to believe that I'm well on my way to recovering all my memories, but sadly, that's not really true. I can only recall bits and pieces, mere fragments of the many years worth of memories, that's about all.

The others said it was good that I managed to recall even some of what happened during my childhood, but I'm not satisfied with that. It feels as if a large chunk of my life has gone missing.

For one, I don't remember much of my parents. I can recall several things that stood out such as a surprise birthday party for my mother, our first visit to the Sanja Matsuri [1] and several others but they stop there. The daily things we did together as a family, my father's laugh, my mother's hug; those trivial things that probably do not matter much to anyone else are all lost to me. Having no other relatives, it's up to my friends to tell me about my family but of course, there's only so much they can tell me.

Talking about friends, I don't remember much of them either. I know which name belongs to which face by now, at least those that visit me often, but that's about it. One of them, Keiko, tells me we were friends ever since we started kindergarten at the tender age of 5. Well, naturally I don't remember any of it. But she's very nice and understanding about it, often telling me many stories from our shared childhood and showing me pictures.

The people I work with at SPR, they're more than just friends or colleagues. They're like family to me. Bou-san, Ayako, John, Yasuhara, Masako and even Lin-san in his own quiet way; I don't know what I'd do without them there to help me along with basically everything.

And then there's Kazuya-kun.

He is an enigma to me. That man seems to know a lot about me, but has hardly told me anything. Well, anything substantial, that is. I can't shake off the feeling that I once knew him very well. There must have been something between us, something … deep.

_Love, perhaps?_

My cheeks turned warm at the thought and I pulled my blanket up over my head as image after image of him appeared in my mind.

My arm hooked around his …

Dark blue eyes that twinkled when he was amused …

His hand on my cheek …

His lips on my hand …

I flipped myself over and buried my face in the pillow.

It can't be love now, can it? I don't know. I mean, he's very nice to me and all but love? I have noticed that he treats me differently, as compared to how he treats both Ayako and Masako. Yet, he has never said anything pertaining to the relationship between us.

What were we before I lost my memories?

I let out a huff as I tossed myself onto my back once again. The pillow was suffocating me.

A quick glance at the clock on my bedside table showed that I should have been asleep more than an hour ago.

_It's all your fault Kazuya-kun!_

Sighing, I push the covers off me and got out of bed. I don't think I'd be falling asleep anytime soon. Maybe a glass of milk will help.

Not wanting to wake my other two housemates up, I tiptoed lightly towards the kitchen in the darkened hallway. A thin sliver of light from under a door I knew to be Kazuya-kun's office stopped me.

_Is he still at work?_

No sound came from behind the closed door, and that made me curious. Usually, there'd be soft tapping sounds or maybe some light rustling of paper, but not tonight.

I knocked on the door lightly. There was no response.

Taking in a deep breath, I steeled myself and turned the doorknob. An image of a pair highly annoyed dark blue eyes glaring at something, or rather someone (I had a feeling that someone was me), flashed through my mind.

_Whoa … where did that come from?_

Shaking my head slightly, I poked my head through the open door and peered in.

Behind the desk sat Kazuya-kun, fast asleep in his chair.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I stepped into his office. He looks so much more approachable when he's asleep, very different from his cold, expressionless demeanor during the day.

On the desk before him, a file lay open and the computer turned on. An empty cup once filled with hot tea sat beside the computer.

_You're working yourself too hard, Kazuya-kun._

Deciding that it'd be better to let him sleep instead of waking him up, I took his coat off the coat rack in the corner of his office and placed it over him.

Gently, I brushed some hair out of his face, inwardly marveling at how someone who's so alert during the day can sleep so soundly at night. He must be more tired than even he himself realized.

Then, unable to resist myself, I place a light kiss on his forehead before leaving the office and taking the empty cup with me.

_Goodnight, Kazuya-kun. Sleep well._

Amnesia or not, Kazuya-kun holds a very special place in my heart, I know that much.

Perhaps it is love after all.

oOo

* * *

[1] Sanja Matsuri is one of the three great Shinto festivals held in Tokyo every May. For more information, feel free to visit Wikipedia.


	9. Awakening

A/N: "Awakening" is written in the third person POV. Wanted very much to have this up before Christmas, but, oh well. The next chapter will be the last and hopefully I'll have it up before next year. A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in advance.

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

"Hurry up, Mai! It's starting!"

"Coming!"

Hurriedly, she plopped herself between the two girls, mindful of the bowl of popcorn she held in her hands.

"Ooh! We should turn off the lights!" said Michiru as she reached up and flicked the switch off, plunging the room in darkness save for the light emanating from the television.

Mai let out a giggle as she hugged a throw pillow to herself. _This is fun._

Earlier this evening, Keiko and Michiru had shown up at the SPR office after work much to her surprise. The two girls then proceeded to gently but forcibly extricate Mai from the files around her while promising her boss (via Lin-san) that she'd be returned home in one piece before midnight.

Between them, they took Mai for dinner at a quirky sushi bar (they had the most interesting décor) in Shibuya before heading over to Michiru's flat for a movie.

A loud bang jolted Mai out of her thoughts and she almost jumped. _Wha … oh, it was just the movie. Silly Mai._

Focusing on the movie now instead of on her thoughts, she enjoyed the comedy that had the three of them in stitches. Mai laughed so hard her jaws felt sore from all the laughing.

"Be right back, I need to use the washroom," said Mai, standing up quickly.

"Hurry back, I think he's going to sneak into the mansion soon," said Keiko, her eyes never leaving the television.

When she returned, the screen was showing a long, dimly lit corridor. A thin sliver of light from a slightly ajar door at the end of the corridor contrasted greatly with its dark surroundings.

Mai stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening slightly.

In her mind, she saw the image of a similarly long and dark corridor; the light that came out of an open door along the corridor could barely do anything against the inky darkness.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Brown eyes fixed themselves on the television screen once more.

A woman with wavy brown hair walked slowly up the long spiral staircase, leaving the dark corridor behind her. The camera zoomed in on her dainty feet and each step that left imprints in the dust.

Mai let out a gasp as image after image flashed through her mind. Her head spun so badly with the overwhelming sense of déjà vu that she felt nauseous. Weakly, she leaned her body against a nearby wall.

She could see herself walking up the same flight of steps, her feet moving of their own accord and bringing her up towards the second floor.

A thin sheen of cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

The woman on screen stopped before a large double door; her hesitation to step beyond the door was clear for all to see.

_No, don't go through the door … turn back … it's dangerous … turn back …_

Her thoughts frightened her; she no longer saw the woman in the film. It was herself that she saw standing before the door. Her mouth ran dry.

When the dark-haired woman pushed open the door open and stepped onto the balcony, Mai's legs gave out beneath her and she slid to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"No …" she whispered.

The barrage of vivid images that appeared all at once in her mind seemed like raging floodwaters that had broken through a dam.

A large, crumbling mansion unoccupied for years.

A tall, silent man sitting before a laptop. _Lin-san …_

A dust-filled room with antique furniture.

A long dark corridor lit only by a few yellow light bulbs.

A brown-haired man wearing the purple robes of a monk and a tall, red-haired miko. _Bou-san and Ayako …_

A winding spiral staircase.

A large double door with cold bronze handles.

A half-moon hanging low in the sky, partially obscured by clouds.

A girl in a kimono and a young man in a Catholic priest's robes. _Masako-chan and John …_

An overrun garden, thick with brambles, long-withered plants and rotting wood.

The cold, hard balcony ledge that was just wide enough for her to stand upon.

The dark expanse beyond the house that seemed to stretch all the way to an equally dark horizon.

A man with dark-blue eyes that crinkled ever so slightly at the corners when he's amused.

The ground, with its jagged rocks protruding from beneath withered bushes, rushing up to meet her.

The mansion looming above her like an ominous entity from the underworld.

The five pale, shocked faces that appeared over the balcony ledge. Yet, something was missing from the picture. _Not something … someone … Someone with dark-blue eyes …_

Then everything turned red, as if they had been painted in blood. The images overlapped with one another until she couldn't tell one from the other. It was as if someone had taken hundreds of photographs and superimposed them on one another.

Her head hurt badly, so badly like there were a hundred pins and needles piercing into her head at the same time. She tugged hard at her hair, hoping that it'd make the pain go away. But it didn't.

The pounding in her ears that came with the pain in her head grew in volume. Soon it became so loud that it drowned out all other sounds.

All except for the sound of a woman's laughter.

The piercing sound rang in her ears alongside the pounding. It was driving her mad. Her breathing became labored and she was soon left gasping for breath.

Nothing else around her existed anymore except for the images in her head and the sound in her ears.

She thought she felt hands on her face and shoulders. She thought she heard voices calling out to her. But suddenly she was afraid of those hands and voices. They sounded unfamiliar to her, harsh and hostile. Blindly, she slapped them away and struggled to get away from the hands gripping her shoulders.

Her dizziness increased and her struggling became weaker and weaker. Then she fell into darkness.

oOo

"_I'm quite sure it was an unpleasant memory that she relived. Her brain kept it suppressed perhaps to protect her from experiencing it again. This is usually the case with trauma patients. So, for her to react in such a way, something linked to a particularly bad memory must have been the trigger, Shibuya-san."_

"_Her memories have returned then?"_

"_It's really very hard to say, Shibuya-san."_

The doctor's words played in his mind as he walked down the long, cold corridor that led to the hospital's exit. His heels made a rhythmic tapping sound against the linoleum with his every step, a sound he found to be very lonely and hollow despite its measured consistency.

It was close to 4.30 a.m. and the parking lot was almost empty save for a few cars covered by the early morning dew. Sighing, he looked up to the starless sky overhead.

_What did you remember, Mai?_

oOo

Mai awoke to find herself in a room foreign to her. A thin sliver of sunlight filtered into the room through the crack in the pale green curtains.

_This is …_

The door slid open at that moment to reveal a small group of people trooping in bearing flowers and some fruits.

"Ah! You're awake, Mai-chan."

"Ooh…good morning jou-chan! How're you doing?"

"Hello, Mai-san. I hope that you're well this morning?"

She nodded dumbly before clearing her throat and responding with a raspy "Yes" while quietly observing the people who have just entered.

Masako was pulling the curtains open to let in the light. Bou-san was placing the flowers in a vase beside her bed. Ayako stood at the foot of the bed with John and Lin-san, looking through some charts on the flipchart there.

"Erm … why am I in the hospital again?"

"You passed out at your friend's house during a movie last night, Mai," said the brown haired monk gently as he leaned against the wall.

Mai furrowed her brows. _I passed out watching a movie? I remember going out with Keiko and Michiru … then … oh right, we watched a movie at Michiru's flat after dinner. What was the -_

Lin's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts with the question that was burning a hole in everyone's mind.

"What happened during the movie, Taniyama-san?"

Images of a winding staircase, a large house, a cold balcony, her friends' horror stricken expressions, the hard ground rushing up to meet her flashed through her mind. She remembered the dizziness, the nausea and the intense headache. She remembered the laughter of the female spirit possessing her and a man shouting her name. He had dark blue eyes.

Instantly, pain shot through her head and she pressed a hand to her forehead in reflex, wincing softly as she did so.

"Mai, are you alright?" asked Masako, concern evident in her voice at the girl's rapidly paling features.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I-I saw that night at the haunted mansion."

To experience what actually occurred again scared her very much. It was so very different from hearing about the incident that landed her in the hospital, with her memories lost and her body broken in more places than one.

Terrifying, it was so much more terrifying than she ever imagined. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered.

John looked away. It tore at his heart to see his gentle friend look so frightened while he stood by helplessly. Beside him, the Chinese man clenched his fist together so tightly his fingernails left deep trenches in his palm.

The silence in the room was deafening as each was lost in his or her own thoughts. Seeing someone who was practically family almost get killed by a vindictive spirit and unable to do anything was not an experience anyone wanted to discuss. In their hearts, each silently blamed himself for Mai's current state.

Mai raised her eyes and looked at the people gathered around her bed. She had noticed the sudden silence; it was hard not to. And she didn't have to be a genius to know why.

"Everyone … please … don't. Don't blame yourselves. It's not your fault. It never was," pleaded Mai, tears welling up in her eyes.

It hurt to see her friends, no, family, beating themselves up over something they had no control over.

"I'm sorry, Mai-chan. It's just that … we could have done something, you know," said Bou-san, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, his eyes not meeting hers. He should have gone with her to record the temperatures, should have stayed with her when she was unconscious, should have protected her against the evil spirit, should have done so many other things but he hadn't. He had failed as the big brother whom she trusted.

"It was out of your control. None of you knew it would happen and I'm sure you wouldn't let it if you knew. So please, stop putting the blame on yourselves, alright?" asked Mai, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at each of them in turn, her cinnamon brown eyes hopeful.

Masako bit her trembling lower lip and turned away so no one would see the tears in Hara Masako's eyes. It was just so like Mai to forgive easily and never hold a grudge against anyone. They wanted to deny her request just as much as they wanted to see her tear stained face.

Ayako let out an inaudible sigh. It had been six months after the incident, perhaps it was about time too that they left the past behind them for good and moved forward. Helping Mai on the road to recovery was the best thing for her, something that their wallowing in their own guilt would not help much.

"Alright, Mai-chan," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Ayako," replied Mai, giving the older woman a grateful smile in return.

The others soon followed suit with nods and whispered agreements. Hastily, Mai wiped away her tears with her sleeves and gave them the brightest smile she could muster.

"Thank you, everyone."

In the midst of feeling relieved and comforted knowing that her friends were no longer blaming themselves for something they had no control over, she noticed that the group was one person short.

"Where's Naru?"

oOo 


	10. Home

A/N: Finally, the last chapter. Thank you all for the time, patience and support. *bows*

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_Italics denote thoughts._

_

* * *

_

oOo

Silently, he regarded the gradually lightening sky. A quick glance at his watch showed that he had been standing there for the past one and a half hours.

_It certainly hadn't felt that long._

Yellow rays parted the deep purple clouds gently to touch the earth, painting them red, orange and pink in the process. Slowly, the first light of the day appeared from behind a hill in the distance. The small patches of light blue in the sky grew larger as the clouds dispersed and the giant yellow ball emerged fully.

It was quite a nice display; Mai would have liked it. She had always loved watching the sun rise. Something to do with the colors or the serenity of dawn, he couldn't remember. He preferred to watch Mai watching the sunrise instead.

_Mai._

He was suddenly very aware of the empty space beside him where she would always be. Today, the empty spot felt emptier than usual. Not for the first time since the accident, he found himself longing for Mai.

What he wouldn't give to have Mai back again safe, sound and whole.

If it was possible, he would like to turn back Time itself.

To return to the time when she was cramming for her finals while exclaiming that he was being a distraction even though all he did was just sit quietly beside her reading a book.

To return to the time when he had ended work early just to go watch the setting sun with her from atop a Ferris wheel. Mai did not hide the fact that she thought he had gone mad when he suggested it.

To return to the time when he had kissed her in the middle of a busy street, surprising her (as well as himself and the nosy people in SPR who were unfortunately his colleagues) greatly. He still remembered the bright red blush on her face after that.

To return to the time when -

"Ahh … Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Naru masked his surprise well when he turned to face the person to whom the voice that interrupted his musings belonged to. A few paces away from him stood a man on what was previously only an empty space save for the grass on the ground.

"Hn," replied Naru as he silently appraised the much older man. _Why did I not hear him approaching?_

The man looked about 65, with graying hair and deep set wrinkles lining his face. He stood there, in a white shirt with dark blue checks and a pair of khaki colored slacks. In his right hand was a walking stick.

"Ahh … I was late today. Wanted to catch the sunrise but I guess with arthritic knees like mine, you just can't walk as fast anymore. Did you manage to catch it, young man?"

"Hn."

"It must have been quite a sight."

"It is."

The old man sighed and smiled to himself saying quietly, "The old woman would have loved it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Naru watched as the old man looked towards the horizon wistfully.

"We used to come here several times a week when we were younger, about your age, just to watch the sunrise. Then when the kids came along and there were more and more things to do, we couldn't come as often. We're lucky if we could come once a month."

"I'd always thought that we'd go back to doing what we used to do now that we're both retired and have got all the time in the world. Too bad it just wasn't possible."

If Naru wondered why, he never asked it out loud.

However, as if he'd read his mind, the old man said, "It was Alzheimer's. She was diagnosed with it almost ten years ago and her condition only worsened with time. Now, I'm just another man who lives in the same retirement home to her."

They fell silent, each lost in his own thoughts. Around them, the world slowly stirred awake to the new day. In a way, Naru felt that he could relate to the old man.

To Mai, he was just Kazuya-kun, a friend who also happens to be her employer. Will the day that Mai recognizes him as Naru never come?

Resignedly, he let out a soft sigh and lowered his eyes to the city below. Somewhere in the distance, a crow cawed followed by another in the distance. _A bad omen?_ Immediately, his thoughts flew to Mai, the brown-haired girl who just got re-admitted into the hospital.

Naru wrinkled his brows slightly at his train of thoughts. He was never one to believe in unfounded superstitions.

"It's too lovely a day to be wearing such an expression, young man. Whatever is it that's troubling you, I'm sure it'll turn out alright in the end."

It sounded like something Mai, the overly optimistic and cheerful girl, would spout off on occasion.

"Well, I should go now. Have never missed breakfast with the old woman and wouldn't like to start now," said the old man in a light tone before turning to head downhill slowly.

"Why?" The question had left his lips before it even occurred to him that he had said something.

"Hm?"

The old man half turned at the unexpected question, light brown eyes looking at Naru from beneath bushy eyebrows.

Naru surreptitiously cleared his throat as he organized his thoughts.

"Why do you still insist on spending time with her even though your wife does not remember you anymore?"

The old man smiled at the question. For once, Naru felt that his extensive knowledge was not so extensive after all.

"Love, young man, love."

_Love?_

"It doesn't matter if she cannot remember me because I can remember for the both of us. 40 years, we've been together for 40 years. Just knowing the fact that we've made memories together, experienced the world together and loved each other so deeply before, is already enough for me."

Naru had no idea how best to respond to something like that, hence had opted to keep quiet.

Amused at Naru's response, or rather, a lack of it, the old man smiled and said, "Or perhaps, I'm just a sentimental old fool."

With that, he made his way down the slope, the cane in his right hand making a soft, rhythmic tapping against the gravel.

_Love, _thought Naru as he watched the old man turn a bend and disappear from his view.

oOo

With closed eyes, Mai turned her face up towards the light blue sky overhead and inhaled deeply before exhaling as slowly as possible.

A smile lit up her face._ Fresh air and warm sunshine._ Being out of the hospital certainly felt good.

When Lin was done with the necessary paperwork, which should be anytime now, she'd be out of this place and on the way home. Hopefully, the next trip to the hospital will never, ever materialize. She's had enough of hospitals to last her well into the next lifetime.

_I wonder what will Ayako be cooking, _thought Mai to herself. The self-proclaimed miko was never known to willingly make anything for anyone.

When the doctor had given Mai the OK to go home about half an hour ago, Ayako had dragged a rather unwilling Takigawa with her out the door because to quote Ayako, "Mai needs to have fresh, wholesome food after being hooked up to the IV drip the whole night."

Mai couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when she remembered the incredulous look on the monk's face the minute it dawned on him that he had to go grocery shopping with the miko. From what she had overheard, they were going to the supermarket to get food before going to Lin and Naru's apartment where Ayako will be cooking everyone lunch.

It was just too bad that Masako and John couldn't join them for lunch. They had both left before the doctor came in as Masako had to be at the studio for a recording. The medium had given John, who was headed to an old folks' home, a lift as it was on the way.

"Mai."

_That voice. _Her eyes flew open immediately and met with a pair of dark blue ones.

There he stood, the one man who regularly appeared in her dreams, thoughts and hazy memories as a faceless but overwhelmingly familiar entity. The black clothes, the slightly messy hair, the aura of unwavering self-confidence; it was all as she remembered.

For a minute, Mai was quite sure she had forgotten how to breathe.

"Naru …" she whispered.

His eyes widened minutely.

Before his mind registered it, he had closed the gap between them. Wrapping his arms around her petite frame, he was only afraid that if he did not hold on tight, she would disappear.

"Mai," he whispered, relief flooding his usually unemotional voice. How many times had he dreamed of hearing those two syllables from her lips again? He could probably count on one hand the number of nights he did not dream of her uttering that name again.

Mai closed her eyes and smiled a contented smile. It was as if she had finally discovered an important piece of the puzzle she had been working on for the past six months.

She burrowed her face into his chest, taking in the warmth and security that he offered.

_I missed you, Naru …_

"Welcome back, Mai."

_I missed you too, Mai._

oOo 


End file.
